From Hate To Love
by natim02
Summary: James and Ellie used to be together. Now Ellie hates his guts. what is James going to do to fix that. Its better than summary... Rated M for later chapters. Please review! It's my first story so please bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

From Hate to Love

**Ellie's POV**

Ellie opened her bedroom door, she had a nice big room covered in purple wallpaper and she had a gorgeous dark wood bedroom set. That included a queen size bed, nightstand table, big mirror, dresser and a very big desk, which Ellie loved. She walked over to it and sat down to write three different letters that read:

_Dear Alice:_

_Everything is ready for tomorrow; we are going to have such a blast. I expect you here tomorrow at eleven in the morning, can't wait for you to get here._

_Love Ellie_

_Drea:_

_Sleepover starts at eleven sharp, not a minute later, so don't be late you lazy girl. Let's have some fun._

_Love Ellie_

_Lucy:_

_Tomorrow sleepover at eleven. This is NOT a wild party, you wicked girl so no alcohol till after five. See you tomorrow._

_Love Ellie_

There, Ellie thought, ready, now I just have to send them. She got up and opened the bedroom window.

-"Morgana" she called. A few seconds later a beautiful black owl was flying towards her, the owl came into her room and positioned herself on Ellie's shoulder.

-"Hey girl, how are you"- Ellie said as she patted her owl, she then proceeded to tie the three letters to her owls leg. "Have a safe flight girl" and she went to stand in front of her window so her owl could take flight.

She then went downstairs to find her mother and tell her that the letters for the sleepover where already sent. You see every year Ellie and her friends did a pre school sleepover. They would all get together and spend the last day of summer together having fun playing quidditch, well except Alice, and having some girl time. Each year they would stay at a different house, and this year their sixth year at Hogwarts it was Ellie's turn to host the sleepover. They had started this tradition when they were thirteen years old and had continued to do it every year since.

-"Mum where are you"

-"In the family room sweetheart"

Ellie walked over to where her mum was only to start laughing the minute she saw her. Her mom the brilliant Katie Wood, an esteemed ex quidditch player, a gifted witch the best mom in the world, was tangled in a mess of muggle wires.

-"Mum what the hell."

-"Eleanor Bell Wood language please."

-"Sorry mum, but what are you doing?"

-"Well your father came up with the brilliant idea, and by brilliant I mean idiotic, that we should install a television in the house, because apparently Arthur Weasley convinced him that he could watch some quidditch games or something and improve the team. And you know your father and quidditch."

Yeah she knew her father alright. Oliver Wood was obsessed with quidditch. When she was growing up her father had been keeper for Puddlemere United and after retiring he had become head coach. Ellie didn't think her dad had ever lost a game except maybe when he used to play against her moms team the Holyhead Harpies, but she couldn't be sure because her mom retired early to raise her and her siblings.

-"Then why doesn't he do it?" Ellie asked

-"Oh well he tried but had more trouble than me. But anyways what did you need me for?"

-"I just wanted to tell you that my friends are going to be here tomorrow at eleven."

-"That's good sweetheart, remember you have to take Cordelia over to the Potter's tomorrow."

-"Ah mum come on she's twelve I think she can cross the street all by herself."

Ellie was the oldest of four children. After her came Beatrice, Bee for short, Owen and Cordelia or Delia as everyone called her and this year was going to be her first year starting the sleepover tradition. Ellie and Bee were already part of it with their own friends. And this year Delia was going over to Lily Potter's house, which was right across the street. See the Wood's and the Potter's had been neighbors since Ellie was a baby, both families had moved to Godrics Hollow since they thought it was the best place for kids to grow up. So Ellie had grown up with the famous Potter kids, actually she and James Sirius Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's oldest son had been best friends since she could remember, their mothers had photos of them doing everything together and as they grew up their relationship became more meaningful (or so Ellie thought) and last year, fifth year, they had started dating, in the beginning everything was going great she couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, he was thoughtful and nice, he was funny but he knew when to take things seriously, he was gentle but rough at the same time. In other words James Potter was the perfect man, at least at the beginning but as the months passed she could feel James attitude changing, he became meaner he stood her up, he flirted with other girls in front of her and yelled at her in quidditch practices, he just transformed into this person she didn't know any more and then that night in the common room where he said those horrible things. After that Ellie hated James Potter, so she couldn't understand why her mother was making her go to the enemy's house when she knew perfectly well what had happened between James and her.

-"I don't care how old she is," her mother said bringing her out of her reverie. "You are doing this because she is your sister and I'm asking you to, besides is the beginning of the sleepover tradition and she could really use you."

-"Fine, but I'm taking her after my friends get here."

-"That's fine sweetheart." Her mother said.

* * *

Ellie woke up that morning feeling rather excited. Her friends were coming over today and they were gonna have so much fun. She went to the bathroom to wash her teeth and her face and to take a quick shower. She got out and went over to her dresser to get ready for the day. When she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked really nice today, she had long wavy dark brown hair, blue eyes framed with long eyelashes, she was pretty petite she wasn't muscular but she had a toned body and tanned skin from playing so much quidditch. Today she wore a white tank top a pair of shorts (too short for her dads liking) and black flip-flops. There she thought perfect. She went downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was already making breakfast

-"Morning" Ellie said cheerfully.

-"Morning sweetheart, do you want some breakfast?

But as Ellie was about to answer her little sister Delia came into the Kitchen yelling. "Mum I'm ready. Can I go to the Potters now? Please, please, please!"

-"What time is it?" her mother asked.

-"Its 9:28 a.m. Can I go?"

-Sure darling, your sister will help you" Her mom gave her a meaningful look.

-"But mum my friends aren't here yet and you said I could wait till they got here to take her. And besides why do you wanna go there so early anyways?" she said looking at her sister.

-"Because Harry is the best cook in the world, sorry mum, and on weekends and sleepovers he always makes blueberry pancakes" Delia said matter of fact.

-"Right, Brilliant, well fine are you all set? Then lets get this over with"

-"You are so over dramatic Eleanor, you know that right." Her mother said as she and Delia were leaving the kitchen.

-"Wonder were I get it from" she yelled closing the door behind her hearing her mother's laughter.

The Potters had a big nice brick house very similar to hers, with big gardens and a nice yard that was currently filled with brooms and quidditch equipment every were. Ellie walked ahead carrying Delia's make up kit and knocked on the door. Please don't let it be James who answers the door please don't let it be James, she thought. As the door swung open there stood none other than… Lily

-"Hi you're here that's great, my dads making pancakes." Lily said to Delia rather excitedly.

-"Perfect, I've been waiting for those all morning."

And both of them ran into the kitchen leaving Ellie with all of Delia's stuff to carry in. She picked up Delia's backpack and went inside the house. She was setting everything down by the stairs when she noticed someone standing behind her looking at her ass. That someone was none other than James; she would've recognized his legs anywhere that shameless git, and she turned around to tell him off.

-"What the hell are you look…" but she cut of mid sentence, James was standing there, hair tousled from just waking up, in nothing but his boxers, he looked really tanned. Apparently he had been playing a lot of quidditch this summer, because he was so fit. He had always looked hot but now he looked manly, he was taller, his shoulders were broader and his biceps oh gosh his biceps and now you could really see the V shape at the end of its torso that let right down to his…

Ellie could not keep her eyes away from his body he just looked so yummy, and she started to remember those nights last summer where they were making out and fooling around in his room and that one night when they had finally…

-"Ellie, Ellie are you okay?" Someone was calling her name, focus, Ellie focus she thought.

-"What? She said

-"You were checking me out weren't you?" James said grinning.

-"No I was not!" Ellie said though her voice quivered a bit when she said it.

-"Yes you were, your voice always quivers when you lie."

-"Whatever, I was just dropping of Delia's stuff for the sleepover

-"Right, so em, how you've been?"

-"Like you care." Ellie said as she walked pass him. "What?" she said suddenly

-"What, what?" James said a little nervously.

-"I thought you said something."

-"No I didn't."

-"Ok fine, bye." She said and left for her house to wait for her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James POV

-"Right, so Emm how you've been?" James asked.

-"Like you care." Ellie responded

-"Yeah I do, more than you know," he whispered.

-"What?"

-"What, what?" Oh shit she heard me.

-"I thought you said something."

-"No I didn't"

-"Ok fine, bye." Ellie said and left without looking back.

Bloody hell, it had been close. What's wrong with you man? You and she are over, you made sure of that by being such a git. He missed Ellie like crazy they had been best friends for as long as he could remember and then that friendship had turned into a relationship a great one by the way, they had had so much fun together, everything was perfect for a while, he had been able to ignore the comments about how the untameable James Potter had finally been tamed, or the girls throwing themselves at him, apparently when you're in a committed relationship you're even more desirable than when you're single, or the teachers thinking that he was gonna behave now because he was dating the most "responsible" student they had, ha! If they really knew, or his parents, especially his mom who thought that Ellie was the perfect girl for him. But at some point he couldn't handle it anymore and let it all go to his head, he started flirting with other girls and standing Ellie up when they were supposed to hang out, being a total jerk to her. And then that night in the common room where everything had finally ended, where he had said some really hateful things, that he regretted instantly. Everything had fallen apart because of him and he had been left without a girlfriend and a best friend.

-"James darling, breakfast is ready." His mother yelled

-"You sound like you actually just made us breakfast." James said as he walked

into the kitchen.

-"Haha very funny. For your information I can cook, it's just that your father

enjoys it so much I just have to let him cook."

-"Riiight." Said Albus, Lily and James at the same time.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed as James sat down on the table next to his brother.

-"Who was that at front door I thought I heard Voices" Al asked

-"That was probably Ellie, mum made her help me carry my stuff over here" Delia said "She was definitely not happy about that, I don't know why she doesn't like you anymore James, you used to be all she ever talked about." she added as an afterthought

James shifted uncomfortably in his chair and avoided everyone's gaze. His father looked at him with concern; he knew that his dad would want to talk later and find out how he was feeling and James wasn't exactly too thrilled about that, his father had the irritating ability to make James realize things that he really, really didn't want to, like that maybe he was still in love with Ellie, but he couldn't be so he quickly discarded that thought.

"Well that's probably because my dear brother was a total ass to her" Al said as James scowled at him and Lily and Delia laughed.

"Albus language, that's enough" his mother said "let's have some breakfast.

-"So James, Al what time do you guys want to leave for Diagon Alley today?" his dad asked

-"I don't know, I guess around noon because I have to meet Scorpius and Anton there so we can go buy Quidditch stuff and beat Gryffindor again this year."

Albus had been sorted into Slytherin, and was the best player they had on their Quidditch team. He played seeker just like his dad. Al was unbeatable and very skilled that's why they had won the Quidditch cup the year before.

-"Yeah well this year Gryffindor is gonna win, since they have just appointed the best captain in Hogwarts history… me!" James smiled as he said that.

-"Thanks son" Harry said sarcastically

"Sorry dad, I bet you were great but I mean it's me here were talking about"

Lily and Delia rolled their eyes.

-"And then people wonder why Ellie broke up with you" Lily said "You really are full of yourself you know that right?"

-"But you love me anyways"

-"That I do, I have to admit you're the best big brother in the world"

-"Hey!" Albus said in protest "What about me, I'm your big brother too"

-"I'm just better" James said as he stuck his tongue out at his little brother.

-"Boys what are you five?" their mother said as she and their dad laughed

-"Al you're the best middle brother in the world"

-"Ha, take that James"

Delia and Lily looked at each other and shook their heads, boys.

-"James time" his dad said

-"Yeah I guess noon is fine, I'm also meeting my friends there I'll just owl them with the time." At this her mother spoke up.

-"That's perfect, then us girls can have the house all to ourselves" she winked at Lily and Delia

"We just need to wait for the rest of our friends" Lily said excitedly "This is going to be the best slumber party ever"

* * *

James was walking through the streets of Diagon Alley looking for his friends. His dad and Albus had stayed at the Quidditch shop with Al's friends buying new equipment for the Slytherin team, so he had left to meet his friends, who were probably at Weasley's Wizarding Weez buying every new product his uncle George had come up with. As he entered the shop it was really crowded as usual, so he had to push people in order to move around the shop, he kept scanning the crowed to see if he could spot anyone of his friends. After about a minute, that felt like ten, he spotted Fred II in the back he was talking to a couple of identical looking guys he recognized. HE made his way to the back of the shop.

-"Oi, I've been looking for you guys for the past half hour"

-"I bet you have" Fred said as he rolled his eyes. "How are ya mate?"

-"All's good, you know me, what about you guys? How was your summer?"

-"We went to Scotland to visit my grandparents, that was basically our summer right Greg"

Timmothy and Greg Finnigan were James best friends alongside Fred. They were inseparable and called themselves the new marauders. They played pranks and they had fun and when things got a little out of hand Timmothy or Tim as they all liked to call him, always new how to make them see reason.

-"Yeah pretty boring, but you know us we always make the best of everything, although someone over here couldn't stop moping around until he saw his girlfriend"

-"Hey" Tim protested "It had been almost a month since the last time I had seen her."

-"Man, you started moping the day after we got home from Hogwarts!" Greg exclaimed with a laugh

-"Yeah , well whatever I love her so" he said shrugging his shoulders.

-"Awww man that was deep" James said fluttering his eyelashes at Tim

-"I don't know what your talking about" Greg interrupted "You used to be worse, whenever Ellie was around you'd..." But he stopped as he caught the look on Fred and Tim's faces. James demeanor had completely changed from a relax joking guy to a serious stony faced one. They never talked about Ellie anymore, after what had happened Ellie was taboo subject in the group. They all had been so close, James, Ellie, Alice, Andrea, Lucy, Fred, Greg and Tim. And after James had screwed up, because they ALL knew this was James fault, the relationships had become a little strained, so they decided to make a pact. It consisted of never ever speaking of James and Ellie's relationship ever again. And after that they had been able to live in peace for the remain er of the last couple of months at Hogwarts. But this was going to be a new year and they hoped everything would be okay. Of course they new that Ellie would probably never forgive James but they hoped she could at least stand him for the next two years, so they wouldn't have to divide their time with each of them.

"I'm so sorry man It just kinda slipped" Greg said apologetically

"No worries" James said "No point hiding the truth, I was a love struck puppy when it came to Ellie until I fucked up. But whatever I'm over her now" James said convincingly a little to convincingly if you asked his friends. They all looked at each other not believing for one second that James was over Ellie but for his sake they decided not to mention that little detail.

"Right well, lets go buy stuff that we don't need for school" Fred said and they all agreed, this year was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry I took this long to upload, I had a little of writers block. Next chapter you will find out who Tim's girlfriends is. Yes it is one of Ellie's friends but who? Haha lets see if you can guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Suggestions and reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ellie**

* * *

Ellie sat waiting impatiently for her friends to arrive. They were supposed to be here any minute now and she was getting really anxious. As if on cue green flames erupted from the fire place and standing there was her best friend Alice Longbottom. She was beautiful with long blond hair and brown eyes, with a pale complexion and rosy lips. She was the quietest of the four, but probably the wisest, in every aspect. And by every aspect she meant every aspect. None of her friends were saints here, they all liked to have fun, some more than others.

-"Alice you're here yay!"

-"Hi Ellie I've missed you" Alice said as the girls hugged.

-"Me too I'm so excited where going to have so much fun"

-"Are Andrea and Lucy here yet?"

-"No, just you, you're always on time. How are your mum and dad?"

-"Oh they're fine, mum's busy with the Leaky Cauldron and dad's already at Hogwarts."

-"That's great, and how about that boyfriend of yours how's he doing?"

Alice and Timmothy Finnigan had been dating since third year. They were the cutest and most stable couple among their group of friends, heck among all of Hogwarts.

-"He is fine too; he's hanging with boys today. I think he was more excited to see them than me." She said smirking and shaking her head in mock disbelief.

-"I don't believe that for a second that boy goes nuts if he doesn't see you or talk to you for a day" Ellie said giggling. "But if that is the case well fine because I hope you are more excited to see us too."

-"Ha, you bet"

In that moment green flames erupted again from Ellie's fire place and Andrea Jordan came out dusting herself off. She smiled to the two girls. Andrea was tall, the tallest of the four, and she had dark skin and black hair, she had a toned muscular body and she had a beautiful smile and a pretty face with flawless skin which Ellie loved to try and put makeup on, but Andrea refused to let her.

-"Hi, missed me?" She exclaimed

-"Always!" Ellie and Alice said at the same time.

-"Well I'm so happy to see you guys. What are we doing first?"

-"Well first we have to wait for Lucy, then we can have lunch in the backyard and catch up. Maybe play some Quidditch." At this Alice looked quite put off, she really, really hated playing Quidditch, she was the best cheerleader you could have, ask her boyfriends if you have any doubts, but playing was not her thing and to say that she was bad at it was the understatement of the year. So Ellie quickly added. "Or we could go swimming, you know, whatever you guys want to do."

-"That sounds great" Drea said "Gosh can Lucy be on time for once in her life"

Lucy Weasley was a lot of things in this world but punctual was not one of them. Out of all of them Lucy was the loud funny rebellious and extroverted one. Much to the charging of her father. Usually people thought that she acted more like George's child than Percy's. But she was really smart and a great frined that always knew how to make you laugh.

-"How about we go into the kitchen and have a snack while we wait for Lucy."

About half an hour later and after the girls had, had time to catch up and tell eachother all about their summer they heard noises in the living room.

-"Hello anyone home? I'm sorry I'm late!"

-"In the Kitchen Luce" Ellie yelled

-"Oh, Hi guys, I'm sorry I'm late couldn't decide what I should bring for school this year."

-"What!" Alice exclaimed "You hadn't prepared your trunk yet. Honestly Luce I love you but did you really have to wait till today to pack your things?"

- "Yes" Lucy smiled

She was a lovely girl. sha had shoulder length bright red hair with hazel eyes and she had a lean body with long legs. The three girls smiled at her simple response. That was so like her. She never felt the need to explain herself further than necessary.

-"Well perfect, now that we're all here we can really catch up and have some fun!"

* * *

They had done a lot of things that day. They played Quidditch, went swimming, danced around, listened to music. Ellie's mum had prepared them an amazing dinner and now they were all in Ellie's room getting ready for bed. Lucy was sitting on the floor with Andrea painting the latter's nails and Ellie sat on the bed french braiding Alice's long blond hair.

-"How do you think your sisters' sleepovers are going?" Lucy asked

-"Bee and her friends are probably pranking one of Camille's brothers and Delia is probably asleep by now." Ellie answered "Why do you ask?

-"Just curious, I was remembering our first sleepovers that's all. This is a really cool tradition I'm glad your mums invented it."Lucy said looking at Ellie and Andrea.

-"Yeah, I guess they were pretty cool back then" Ellie said as she finished braiding Alice's hair.

-"You really are good at this" Alice said looking at her reflection in the mirror and touching her braid.

-"Thanks, I really enjoy it. I hate that people think that just because I play Quidditch I have to be a tomboy. I love pink, and hair products and polka-dots and jewelry and dresses and high heels okay, so sue me."

The girls started giggling. No one in their right mind would ever think, despite her own doubts, that Ellie was a tomboy. Not that there was anything wrong with being one, It just that it wasn't really Ellie's style. She really loved dresses and high heels though she never got to wear them much because she was at school most of the year. She was a gorgeaus girl with a killer body, but she really didn't seem to notice. She never dressed for anyone other than herself and had, had eyes only for James so she hadn't payed attention to how the boys looked at her. But apart from her body her friends would say that her best physical atribute were her eyes. She had this amazing blue eyes that she had inherited from her grandmother. Both her parents and her younger sibilings had brown eyes. But Ellie and had been blessed (as her father would say) with her paternal grandmothers eyes. People usually melted or cowarded under Ellie's gaze and she had the ability to tell you exactly how she was feeling with just one look.

-"Ellie no one thinks your a tomboy believe me, you are far from it. You loe fashion and style and as you say pink, way to much." Andrea told her smiling

-"Yeah babe" Lucy added "Just because you love Quidditch and don't mind getting dirty does not automatically make you a tomboy and I never could understand why you never noticed how the boys look at you. They almost drool.

-"That is so not true" Ellie said

-"Yeah it is, it's just that you were always looking or paying attention to James to even notice."

-"Lucy!" Alice admonished her

-"What? Look I know we aren't suppose to talk about him anymore, which by the ways is really hard since his my cousin and we've been talking about Ellie and him like forever, its like a bad habit. I can't stop just like that. But anyways I was just stating the facts. She has always been head over hills in love with him."

-"Luce I really don't think we should be discussing James"

-"It's alright Alice" Ellie said "It's true I've always had eyes only for James. But not anymore he's a selfish asshole and he can fuck every girl in Hogwarts for all I care. He is not my buissness anymore, James made that pretty clear.

-"So are you gonna talk to him this year or are you going to ignore him? What are you gonna do when you see him?" Drea asked

-"I already saw him"

-"What, when?" Exclaimed all three girls

-"Guys you do realize that he's my neighbor right? I saw him today when I helped Delia over to the Potter's"

-"And how was it?" Alice said

-"How did he look?" Andrea added smirking

-"It was awkward and he looked hot" Ellie answered honestly "Part of me wanted to fuck him right then and there but the rest of me just wanted to punch him. But I have decided to try and let go of all my anger. I mean it's not going to happen over night and I'm still really pissed at him, but I don't wanna keep being angry, I'm just so over this feeling. I want to move on date other people, hell fuck other people. All my experiences have been with James I think it's time for me to have some on my own."

-"I think that is a really good plan" Alice said

-"Yeah" Andrea and Lucy agreed.

-"Lets get some sleep" Alice said "Tomorrow where going back to Hogwarts."

* * *

A/N I know it was short and I will try and make them longer. But for now stick with me please. I really love this character Ellie and I think she has a great group of friends. Next I will try to have Ellie remmeber some moments with James. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellie**

Ellie woke up the morning of the first of september happy and relaxed, that is until she heard her mother yelling at her brother

-"OWEN! did you put all of your books in the trunk?"

-"Yeah mum! he answered

-"Did you put in enough socks and underwear?"

-"Yes mum!"

-"How about school robes, did you put those in?"

-"Of course mother! Owen responded a little exasperated

Ellie laughed to herself, this happened every year. Her mum would nag her brother about everything before leaving for Hogwarts. Usually because once at Hogwarts Owen would owl their parents about something he'd left at home.

-"Do not of course me Owen. I swear if you owl this year about something you left at home. You will be grounded for all of Christmas break."

-"Yes mum, sorry mum!" Owen told her.

Ellie laughed again. That also happened every year. Her mum would always say she was going to ground him if he left something at home this time, but that never happened.

-"Mhm, what's all that yelling?" Ellie heard Andrea ask from her bed in the floor."

-"A typical morning in the Wood household" Ellie answered "Morning Drea"

-"Morning" Time to get up huh?"

-"That would probably be the best idea"

-"Oh Alice your up!" Ellie said

-"Yeah, been up for a while kept trying to sleep but it was useless, anyways we should get ready"

-"Drea why don't you try and wake Lucy up and Alice you can shower first. I have to finish packing some stuff, then Luce, Drea and I can take turns showering."

-"Sounds like a plan!"Andrea said

Forty five minutes later all the girls were ready and sitting in the kitchen table eating breakfast.

-"So are you girls all set for school?" Ellie's dad asked "Do you have your trunks ready and everything?"

-"Yeah, our parents are bringing them to the platform." Lucy said

-"Mine is already at Hogwarts, dad took it with him" Alice added

-"That's good" Ellie's dad nodded "How's your mum doing Andrea?, I haven't talked to her in a while. I don't think I ever told her but she was one of the best chasers I ever saw at Hogwarts"

That earned him a slap in the head from Ellie's mum. All the girls laughed at his expression. Alicia Spinnet now Jordan was one of Ellie's parents oldest friends and she was also the proud mother of Andrea.

-"Ow Katie that hurt!" her dad exclaimed massaging his scalp. "I said one, one of the best chasers I saw at Hogwarts."

-"Just making sure Oliver dear, because you know I'm the best damn chaser you ever saw!" her mum said winking to the girls

-"Mum if Aunt Alicia or Nin heard you they would probably have a heart attack."

-"I don't think mum would mind at all." Andrea said "She's always saying that out of Aunt Angelina, her and you, you were the best Aunt Katie"

-"Aw, that's why I love Alicia" Ellie's mum said smiling

-"Fine maybe Aunt Alicia won't care but Nin would surely have a fit

-"Well that's because Ginny Potter is a way better player than me. But don't tell her I said that, I would never live it down"

-"Speaking of Quidditch" Ellie's dad interrupted "Are you ready for tryouts this year?"

-"Try outs?" Lucy said "Aren't you on the team already?"

-"I was" Ellie answered "But our old Captain graduated, so they have to assign a new captain and hold try outs. How do you not know this?

Lucy merely shrugged as if to say she really didn't pay that much attention to such details. Lucy was a really good Quidditch player but she liked to play for fun so she never really knew much about the Gryffindor or any other teams dealings or issues.

Turning to Ellie, Andrea asked "Who do you think will be our new captain?"

-"James probably, he'd be the best for it, professionally speaking of course" she added noticing the look on her mother's face. "Besides he spent all last year helping Oscar with the plays and stuff, he's a shoe in for it."

-"Oh great!" Andrea said "We're gonna have to answer to James, shoot me now!"

-"Well that is if you make the team"

-"Thanks Luce, real vote of confidence"

-"Sorry Drea" Lucy said looking sheepish

-"Well I think that's a wonderful choice." Ellie's dad said. "That boy has a real gift for Quidditch. He's one of the best beaters I have ever seen and that's saying something. He really knows how to handle that bat."

-"Oh he's really good with his bat, right Ellie?"Lucy said smirking

At that point Ellie started coughing and Andrea had to give her a few pats in the back while Alice looked reproachfully at Lucy.

-"Are you alright sweetheart?" her dad asked concern showing in his face.

-"She's alright darling" her mum told him trying to hide her smile. She remembered being that age and making inappropriate comments in front of adults while they were totally oblivious to it.

-"Fine dad, food just went down the wrong pipe that's all, and yeah James is a great Quidditch player, He'll make a fine captain."

-"How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" Alice whispered in her ear

-"Like vinegar" Ellie whispered back and both girls smiled in confidence

-"Where is Owen anyways?" Alice asked out loud trying to change the subject

-"I told him to go upstairs and recheck his trunk. I don't know how that boy manages to always leave something at home. I think he does it on purpose just to annoy me."

-"Love, he's a teenage boy he's bound to forget things" Ellie's dad said "Oh and have you heard from our daughters?"

-"Yes, Beatrice owled this morning said that everything is fine and that she'll meet us at the platform and Cordelia came by earlier to ger her things because she was going with the Potters. They should be heading there right now as should we. Are you girls all set?"

-"Yeah we're good to go!"

-"Then grab your stuff and let's get going."

* * *

Platform 9 3/4 was very crowded as always, there were kids with their parents or relatives everywhere so it was truly difficult to spot the people you were looking for.

-"There's my mum" Alice said excitedly "Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Wood"

-"It was our pleasure sweetheart" Ellie's mum told her affectionately

-"See you in the train girls"

After that Lucy and Andrea spotted their parents and went with them. So Ellie was left with her parents and her brother searching for her sisters, a task that at that moment seemed rather impossible.

-"Mum, Dad over here!" Beatrice called her parents

-"Hi sweetheart, how are you? Did you have a good time?"

-"It was great mum thanks. Hey sis how was yours?

-"Fun as always, missed you though"

-"Missed you too."

Ellie and Beatrice had a wonderful relationship because they were not only sisters they were also friends. They knew one could tell the other anything without fear of judgement and they always had each others backs no matter what. They also looked a lot alike except that Beatrice was taller and leaner than Ellie and her eyes were brown and not blue. They never ever fought with one an other probably because it was not in Beatrice's nature to fight or argue, she was a very easygoing kinda girl. Ellie on the other hand not so much. Out of the two of them Beatrice was the diplomat and Ellie was the soldier always ready to fight.

-"Where's Delia?"

-"She should be around here somewhere, she came with Nin and Harry"

-"Darling why don't you and Owen load the trunks into the train while Bee, Ellie and I look for Delia.

-"Sounds good!" her dad said "Come on Owen"

Five minutes later they finally spotted the Potters they were with some of the Weasleys. Ginny was talking with Hermione and Angelina while Harry, Ron and George were talking among themselves and the kids were all talking to each other. They started to walk towards the Potters and the Weasleys and all Ellie could do was search for James but apparently he wasn't there, he probably was already in the train. When they finally reached the group Delia was the first to notice them.

-"Mum hi, hi Ellie, hi Bee"

-"Hey!"

-"Katie!" Angelina said excitedly "Good to see you girl, we haven't talked in a while"

-"I know" Ellie's mum said "We have to get together soon and have a girls night out. I need some girl time"

-"What no sleepovers anymore?" Angelina said laughing "That was a pretty cool tradition we had, its good that our daughters keep doing it.

-"And speaking of daughters, Beatrice have you seen mine? I thought Rose was with you." Hermione said smiling

-"Oh she was, but I found my parents first, so she stayed with Camille looking for you guys. But she's here though"

-"Not to worry I'm sure we'll find her soon. I just hope Rose is not getting herself into any trouble."

-"Oh well if she found Scorpius along the way I'm sure she is" Bee said laughing

-"I agree" Hermione said winking at Beatrice

-"How were things at your house?" Ginny asked Ellie's mum

-"Great, I barely noticed they were there. They're so grown up now that they take care of themselves." Her mum answered stroking Ellie's hair.

-"I know, I barely recognize James and Albus anymore. How are you Ellie darling? I haven't seen you all summer." Ginny said

-"Sorry Nin, won't happen again" Ellie said. She really loved Ginny she was like a second mother to her and no matter what had happened with James nothing would ever change that, so she felt really guilty about not visiting her at all. Ellie promised herself that she would spend some quality time with Ginny next time she could.

-"Good. I'm glad it won't happen again." Ginny said "Well you should all get on board the train is leaving soon"

After saying goodbye to her parents and everyone Ellie went looking for her friends at the train. The usually got one of the last compartments so she had to walk all the way to the back of the train. She finally found them in the second to last compartment.

-"Hey there you are"Lucy said "We were getting worried"

-'Sorry, mum wouldn't let go you know how she gets. Where's Alice?"

-"Here!" Alice said walking into the compartment with her hair all tousled and followed by her boyfriend Tim.

-"Hi Tim, how are you?

-"I'm good now" he said grinning and grabbing Alice by the waist as she playfully pushed him away

-"I can tell" Ellie said smirking "Your fly is down"

At this both Alice and Tim went completely red and Tim started stammering while Ellie, Lucy and Andrea rolled around laughing. After the laughing had subsided and the girls could finally sit up straight again Alice told Ellie that they had a Prefects meeting. So they said their goodbyes and went to the prefects compartment.

-"So who do you think is going to be head girl and head boy this year?"Alice asked

-"Don't know, probably Amina Drabek from Hufflepuff and head boy mmm..." But as Ellie was about to say, someone bumped really hard into her "What the fuck watch where your going jerk"

-"Are those the words from a lady?" Alexander Laurent a seventh year Ravenclaw that Ellie really disliked purred in her ear. To every other girl in Hogwarts, Alexander was a catch but there was something about him that always bothered Ellie. It was probably the way he looked at her as if she was a thing rather than a person, she could feel Alexander undressing her with his eyes and it really creep-ed Ellie the fuck out.

-"Ugh Alexander move away" she said pushing him but he was stronger than her so he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

-"I asked you a question, aren't you going to answer me?" he said his voice low

-"Who the hell cares if I'm a lady or not, now get the fuck off me" Ellie said trying to push him away but he was a lot heavier than he looked

-"I believe the LADY asked you to get off of her" a familiar masculine voice said.

-"Well, well well if it isn't the famous James Potter" Alexander sneered "There's no need to panic, Eleanor and I were just having a conversation over here"

-"Yes I can see that" James said "And now the conversation is over, so will you please let go of Eleanor"

-"As you wish" Alexander said shrugging "Till the next time we meet" he whispered in Ellie's ear as he stroked her face. Next thing she new Alexander was being thrown against the opposite wall.

-"If you ever touch her again I will rip your balls out you hear me" James said growling. Alexander got up ready to fight but Alice intervened. Alice, Ellie thought she had forgotten than Alice was there.

-"That's enough boys, don't make me take points away from you" she said looking stern "Now off you go"

The boys looked at each other one more time before Alexander turned and walked back to his compartment.

-"Are you alright" James asked Ellie

-"I'm fine, thank you"

-"No problem" he said looking at Ellie, for a moment she had the distinctive feeling that he wanted to tell her something, but then it was gone "See you around" James said walking away

-"Yeah see you around" Ellie answered "And James?..."

-"Yeah" he said sounding well hopeful

-"This doesn't mean that your forgiven or that were friends again. In fact it doesn't mean a thing"

-"Got it" he said

And both of them kept walking in different directions.

* * *

A/N Well I hope you like it. Next chapter will be James point of view with some memories and some kinky stuff hahahaha. As always reviews are always welcome... ; )


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't written in months! I'm so sorry I hope you can all forgive me!

I wanna thank those who reviewed it means a lot to me thanks! ; ) and also to everyone who takes the time to read my story...

* * *

**James**

Ellie really exasperated James sometimes. He had just saved her neck from that son of a bitch and all she could do was tell him that they weren't friends anymore and that he wasn't forgiven. Forgiven for what? He hadn't done anything wrong, since when did breaking up with someone became a crime. Okay so maybe he had treated her like crap at some point and maybe he broke up with her in the most humiliating way possible, but was she gonna hold a grudge forever? Knowing Ellie she probably would. And in reality she had a right to be pissed. He had just hoped that over the summer she might have had time to calm down and begin to forgive him. Clearly that hadn't happened. He should have known better than to expect that everything would go back to normal once school started. He missed Ellie a lot, she was always the first person that he wanted to talk to whenever something happened in his life. She was a really good listener and would have done anything for him and he had taken her for granted. If he could go back and undo all the hurt he had caused Ellie he would do it in a heartbeat. She was the best person he had ever known. He could still remember their first kiss like it was yesterday.

_It was the second semester of their forth year. they were in the changing rooms having finished an extremely long extremely hard quidditch practice. Oscar, their captain had drilled them like crazy that day and the team was exhausted. After everyone had showered and dressed they started to head for the castle. James finished getting ready and was about to leave when Ellie came out, out of the boys showers with a towel wrapped around her body.  
_

_-"Ellie what the hell! Those are the boys showers!" James exclaimed looking alarmed "What the fuck were you doing in there?"_

_-"What does it look like I was doing. I was taking a shower" Ellie said rolling her eyes_

_-"Well I knoow thaat. But why in the boys showers?"_

_-"Because for some strange reason there's no hot water on the girls side and I waned to shower with hot water. Is that a good enough explanation for you?"_

_-"Em yeah I guess" he said. Was it just him or had i suddenly become really hot in there. He felt like he couldn't breathe properly with Ellie, his best friends Ellie, standing there naked under one, very tiny in his opinion, purple towel. He felt himself getting aroused by the thought of Ellie naked. What half the boys at Hogwarts wouldn't do to be in his position right know. Her hair was wet and tiny droplets of water were running down her body he could clearly see the outline of her breast and her legs seemed to go for miles leaving very little to the imagination. She seemed to be talking to him about something but he wasn't really paying attention. He could not for the life of him take his eyes off of her. He had never noticed how hot she was. He'd always known she was beautiful but he was beginning to notice that she was also hot. This girl that was standing in front of him right know was completely and utterly gorgeous._

_-"James? James! Have you listened to anything i just said?"_

_-"What? huh? Oh sorry Ells I was just thinking about er some quidditch plays me and Oscar have been working on. What were you saying?"_

_-"I was telling you that next weekend is Alice's birthday and that we should have a party for her. That is unless Tim has something special prepared. Has he mentioned anything?"_

_-"Um em no, not to me, but I can ask him if you want?" James said a little absentmindedly_

_-"That's okay I'll ask him later. James are you feeling okay? Ellie asked her brow furred with concern_

_Was he feeling okay? That was a good question. Was he? I mean he was standing in the changing rooms alone with his best friend who was practically naked and all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless. She needed to get dressed and she need it to do it know._

_-"ELLIE FOR GOODNESS SAKE CAN YOU PLEASE PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON? James snapped at her._

_-"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much. You never seem to mind when the other girls change in front of you." Ellie said looking hurt and walking towards her locker.  
_

_-"NO Ells I'm sorry it's not that, I mean your beautiful its just that... Oh fuck this" He said and walked over to Ellie grabbed her and pushed her against her locker and kissed her. At first she didn't seem to respond probably to surprised to register what was happening but then slowly she opened her mouth to allow access to his tong and started kissing him back. She put her arms around his neck and moaned into his mouth. She felt so good pressed against him, slowly and timidly he cupped her right breast and she moaned even louder, She smelled wonderful like flowers or strawberries and could feel himself getting lost in her and then he remembered who he was kissing. It was Ellie, this was Ellie his best friend for as long as he could remember. What the fuck was he doing. She seemed to notice his hesitation because she stopped kissing him._

_-"Whats wrong?" She asked sounding out of breath_

_-"Well... this" He said gesturing with his hands at the two of them. "What the hell are we doing?"_

_-"Well... James you were the one who kissed me sooo you tell me"_

_-"Well you kissed me back"_

_-"Yes"_

_-"What do you mean yes"_

_ -"What do you want me to say James? You kissed me I kissed you back."_

_-"Why aren't you more freaked out about this?"_

_-"Because I wanted it to happen"_

_-"You WHAT?" James said alarmed_

_-"Look we have been best friends forever, you know and understand me better than anyone in this world and I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about"_

_- "Fuss what fuss?"_

_-"You know all the fuss girls make about you bean a great kisser and all"_

_-"Oh well what do you think then?" James said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows._

_-"Well you were a little sloppy at the beginning and you seemed a little nervous, no more like fidgety but..."_

_-"Hey!" James interrupted "It was an impulse its not like it was my best..."_

_-"But" Ellie said speaking loudly "In all honesty the best kiss of my life" she said smiling_

_-"Really?" James said smiling just as much as her._

_-"Yeah, now get out I have to get dressed see you at the castle" she said laughing and pushing him out of the changing rooms_

_-"Ok, Ok I'll see you later" he said happily and left for the Gryffindor tower grinning like an idiot._

* * *

-"James, James" somebody was shaking him hard. "Were here, wake up"

-"Ah what?"

-"We just got to Hogwarts" Greg said

-"Already? Have I been asleep the whole ride?"

-"Yeah you missed Fred's prank it was hilarious"

-"Why didn't you wake me?" James asked exasperated

-"Well you seemed to be having a good dream, you kept smiling and saying something about a towel. I didn't want to disturb you"

-"What is this I hear about a towel?" Fred said walking into the compartment "Hey man you awake, missed my prank it was great!"

-"I heard, can't believe you guys didn't wake me"

-"Sorry man little busy with the prank. Where's Tim by the way?"

-"His probably with Alice somewhere" Greg said "He's been missing her like crazy its almost pitiful"

All three of them laughed at this. Tim was head over hills in love with Alice and the three of them never seemed to miss an opportunity to tease him about it. But in reality they all envied Tim they all wished they had someone to love who loved them back just as much. Though they would never admit this to anyone much less to Tim whenever he pointed out.

-"Speaking of the devil, welcome back brother how was our dear Alice?"

-"Great as always" Tim said walking into the compartment "Just came to get dressed you know were here right?"

-"Yeah I was just waking James up from a lovely dream"

-"Yeah?"

-"Yeah, he was grinning like a mad men in his sleep"

-"And apparently it has something to do with towels" Fred added smirking at James

-"Bugger off" James told the lot of them. They laughed and started to get their things

They were walking to the carriages to get to Hogwarts when they heard someone scream their names.

-"Tim, Greg, guys over here!" They looked around to see Alice waving at them from the distance with Andrea, Ellie and Lucy by her side "Well come on were waiting for you guys, let's go!"

-"Hey babe long time no see" Tim said smiling when they reached them as he gave her a peck on the lips

-"Oh come on give it a rest!" said the entire group in unison

-"Fuck off" Alice said flipping them all the finger

-"My dear and gentle Alice what a rude gesture I never thought you capable of such a thing" Fred said laughing

-"Well come on lets get in the carriage" Alice said gesturing to everyone

-"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" James asked Alice looking uncomfortably at Ellie

-"Look, you're not forgiven, but at least she didn't bite Lucy's head off when she suggested you guys join us, she merely shrugged, so we take what we can get" she said looking pointedly at James. "Alright then lets get this year started"

* * *

AN. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it! I will try to update sooner I just get stocked... Please review


End file.
